Secretly Yours
by pomsgurl16
Summary: Alexandra Daniels and Draco Malfoy have been sworn enemys for as long as they have been at Hogwarts.But what happens when they stop hating each other and a hidden prophecy changes everything they have ever known? PLZ R
1. Chapter 1 part a: a brush with the Enemy

A/N: I do not own any of J.K Rowling Characters butI do own thoseI have created. Some of the plot i give credit to StarryEyedLOve from because i used some of her ideas.

Alexandra (Lexi) Daniels

5'5" Preppy girl

Shoulder length brown hair with bangs a little below the eyes

Emerald green eyes

6th year at Hogwarts

HATES MALFOY

Famous for wise comebacks and fights she has w/ Draco

Queen of Mischief

Hangs out w/ Harry's group (best friends though are Hermione and Danielle)

Gryffindor

Danielle Miller

5'6" preppy girl

Dirty blonde hair, a little longer than shoulder length

Baby blue eyes

6th year

Best friends w/ Hermione and Lexi

Hangs w/ Harry's group

Hates Malfoy but not as much as Harry or Lexi

Loves to help Lexi w/ pranks

Gryffindor

"Mom…" you said gasping for breath "…your crushing me…do we have to do this _every_ year?"

"Sorry honey..." your mom said finally breaking away out of the tight embrace. "Its just sad I have to spend another year without my baby…"

"MOM!" you growled" It's been five years. I think I can handle my sixth year at Hogwarts"

"your right' she sighed " But if I get one more owl saying you have been up to trouble AGAIN, things will not be pretty at home" your mom said seriously. You t not to tried hard not to laugh at this, you had been getting this speech since your first year at Hogwarts. Being the Queen mischief, you knew you would be causing just a _little_ bit of trouble.

"Mom…I will be a little angel"

Your mom just stared at you with that you-better-behave-or-else look "after all" you continued "The horns are only there to hold up my halo" you said trying to look innocent.

Your mom snorted a little with laughter, she then gave her only daughter a hug goodbye and watched her lug her trolley to the Hogwarts Express.

You looked back at your mom and waved before climbing on the train and making your way to the back of the train to an empty compartment

You finally found one and sat down. You knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be there for about another ten minutes. Those two always raced to the train at the very last minute. You lay down on the seat and pulled out your favorite book form your tiny backpack. Before you knew it, someone had jumped on top of you knocking the wind right out of you with and "oof!" You looked at the person on top of you to see one of your best friends, Danielle, staring back at you.

"DANIELLE!" you yelled "What the hell are you doing?"

"Aww I missed you too!" She said still on top of you.

"Yeah that's great but I have one question for you Danielle"

"Really? What's that?"

"Can you GET THE FRICK OFF ME!"

"O… yeah… haha…" Danielle got off you and sat across form you.

"So, how've you been Lexi?" she asked trying to sound formal, but failing miserably.

"Well seeing as I just saw you last week…and the week before that…terrible!" you said

"OUCH! That one hurt Lexi…it hurt right here" She said while clasping her hand over he heart for full affect. The two burst out laughing at their very interesting greeting.

"What's so funny?" Someone asked

You turned your head to look at the door and saw your very curly haired friend standing in the door.

"Herms!" You screamed, jumping up and tackling Hermione to the ground.

"Merlin Lexi! Why don't you just kill me?" she said sarcastically. You stood up and helped Hermione up from the ground. "I've missed you Herms. How was your summer?"

"HEY! How come your all excited to see Hermione but I get yelled at?" Danielle asked.

"Well…"you answered while smirking "unlike you I haven't seen Herms all summer"

"UGH!" Danielle exclaimed giving you a fake glare. Hermione and walked back into the compartment and sat down.

"Anyways….Hermione how was your summer?" you asked again

"It was good; I got a lot of reading done!" She said happily

The three continued to talk about your summers until you heard a loud bang come from outside your compartment. You all exchanged worried looks before running out of the compartment to see one of your other best friends, Harry, standing opposite your number one enemy since your first year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, each with his own wand pulled out and pointing at the chest of the other. They were sending each other death glares. You didn't want anyone getting expelled before you even got to school (well except Malfoy) so you walked in between the two feuding boys.

"Guys stop seriously"

"Move it Daniels or your going to regret it!" Malfoy sneered.

"I'd like to see you try Malfoy." You sneered back. You turned from Malfoy and walked to Harry. You put your hand over his hand holding his wand. "Come on Harry" you said softly "The train hasn't even left yet and you really don't want to have to go back to the Dursleys' already do you?"

He looked at you for a moment then lowered his wand.

"O look guys Potters taking orders from a little whore now" Malfoy teased.

"WHAT did you just call her!" Harry asked him getting seriously pissed all over again.

"Its ok Harry, it's not like he hasn't called me that before" you said calmly

"But Lexi…" He said looking at you. You could ell he really wanted to defend you.

"I can handle him" you smirked.

"If you insist" he replied laughing.

You looked over at Malfoy expecting him to hex you but to your surprise he didn't, he just kept smirking at you. You just rolled your eyes and pulled Harry over to your compartment.

"Wow! Look everyone Potters finally gonna get some action from the whore! Can you take sleeping with a gay ass?"

Malfoy had gone too far this time. You glanced at Harry and saw he was seriously pissed, you however were furious. NO one insulted your friends and got away with it. You spun quickly on your heel and walked surprisingly calm towards Malfoy.

"Well I wouldn't talk Malfoy" you said calmly which made you sound even scarier.

"And whys that Daniels" he asked clearly puzzled.

"Because you are the gayest man-whore I've ever seen"

At this comment his eyes grew wide. "YOU FILTHY BITCH!"

You smiled at his reaction; you just loved to piss him off. His anger fell and his devilish smirk came back which puzzled you. _Why isn't he mad anymore? He was just pissed. This can't be good…_

"Well at least you dead sister could be spared you ignorance" He stated calmly.

Your jaw dropped. Every one knew that your little sister was murdered by a Death Eater just a little over a year ago. But no one mentioned it, knowing it was sensitive topic for you. You heard a collective gasp from around you from on looking students. You felt tears burning in your eyes which flowed down your cheeks. This shocked Malfoy, he had said plenty of horrible things to you, but never enough to make you cry.

All you could think as you stood there dumbstruck was _how could he… I mean it is Malfoy but still… _

You had never been so furious with Malfoy before and he had gotten you pretty mad. You then acted so fast you caught everyone, even your best friends, off guard. You lifted your right arm and with all your might punched him right in the face sending him to the floor. Then you walked right by him and back into your compartment where you sat down in the corner by the window and put your head in your hands.


	2. Chapter 1 part b: A brush with the Enemy

Chapter 1: A brush with the enemy continued!

"That…bastard" you muttered through your tears. Harry, Hermione and Danielle soon came in and sat down around you. Harry pulled you into a tight friendly hug trying to calm you down.

"Shhhhhh….. its ok Lexi, don't let Malfoy get to you. He's just an asshole." Harry said into the top of your head. You had finally calmed down enough so you weren't crying anymore but, were still very upset at Malfoy's words.

By this time the train had finally left the station and Ron had joined you all. He, as usual, arrived just as the train was about to leave and had been filled in on what happened. This caused him to go into a slight rant about how bug of a jerk Malfoy was.

You stared out the window and let your mind race about anything and everything. Trying hard not to remember how your sister got in the way of a Death Eater completely by accident and was murdered for no reason.

MEANWHILE 

Malfoy's POV

He woke up alone in a compartment with a throbbing headache and a cold, heavy felling on his face. He reached up and pulled an icepack off his face and tried to remember why his face was hurting. Then suddenly it all came flooding back to him. How he was getting ready to fight Potter smirks, how Daniels stepped in and then insulted himglares. But then how he brought up her little sister, which prompted her to kick his ass. But most importantly... how he made her cry. _I've made tons of girls cry… _he thought _and I've never felt guilty, so why do I feel guilty now? I've never seen her cry. It felt…horrible...just knowing I caused it—_

But Draco was broken from his thoughts by people walking into the compartment.

"DRAKIE POO" the girl screamed "Your awake!"

"God woman! Do you have to make me deaf!" he said covering his ears.

"O sorry Drakie!"

"Just SHUT up Pansy"

Your POV

"Lexi…?" Hermione asked you as you hit your head on the window for the tenth time

"Hmmm…?" you mumbled back.

"Um were almost at Hogwarts and you still need to change into your robes" Ron answered

"O…yeah…ok I'll be right back then" you muttered as you grabbed your robes from your trunk and went to change.

You walked down the trains 'halls' and went into the changing area. As you changed you were still in deep thought, but this time you were wondering why you let Malfoy get to you like you did.

_He's just a dumb ass_ you thought feeling better now. You walked out of the changing area and began to walk back to your compartment. You began humming to yourself; just enjoying the walk back. You thought you heard someone call your name so you turned your head around to look, but didn't stop walking. You turned your head back around to the front of you just in time to crash into someone sending you both to the floor. The other person stood up quickly and offered you their hand. You took it without looking at who this person was until you were standing.

There we Malfoy standing in front of you. You looked at him shocked that he would actually help someone- let alone this someone being you. You also noticed quite a big bruise on his jaw from where you punched him, this made you smile a little.

"Hey Lexi sorry about that, guess I was caught up in my own thoughts." He said a little nervously.

You opened your mouth to retort but stopped. _Did he just apologize to me?_ "Umm… that's ok Malfoy." You tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of you blocking your way again. You looked up at him with a face that clearly showed you were annoyed. You were about to ask him why he insisted on blocking your way, but stopped when you saw he was shifting nervously from foot to foot and studying his shoes as I they were the most fascinating thing in the world at that moment.

"Is there something else you wanted?" you asked him nicer then you normally would have.

"Ye…n…umm…yeah" he mumble obviously unsure about his answer, still not looking up at you.

"OK and that is?"

"Umm, I just wanted to know if you would meet me after dinner?" he said looking at you hopefully.

"I dunno…"

"Please Lexi, I promise I won't try anything." With that you nodded your head a little apprehensively. "Great! OK , um, how about 8 o'clock?" He asked clearly excited.

"Ok…where?"

"You pick room of requirement or the astronomy tower?"

"Room of requirement?"

"Ok I'll see you then!" he exclaimed and gave you a kiss on the cheek before heading back in the direction he was heading leaving you very confused.


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Meetings

Chapter two: Secret Meetings

You felt yourself blush a little bit on the way back to your compartment. You reached the door and tuned your smile back into an empty expression. You didn't know why, but you didn't want your friends to know about Malfoy._ Probably because they would kill him just for touching me, _You reasoned with yourself. You walked in and put away your clothes before taking your seat in between Harry and the window which you began to look out of immediately.

"Hey Lexi?" You heard Harry say

"Yeah Harry?" you said turning to face him.

"I just wanted to let you know that you should let Malfoy get to you. Just because he doesn't care about you doesn't mean we don't." He gave you a smile. You smiled back at him and gave him a friendly side hug.

"Thanks Harry"

"No problem"

Ten minutes later the train pulled into Hogwarts and everyone filed out of the train. You, Danielle, and Hermione got into a carriage to go up to the school. You stepped out of the carriage and looked up at your home for the next 9 months.

You loved Hogwarts, something about the mysterious walls and corridors fascinated you. But of course being the queen of mischief you knew every passage in and out of the school, thanks to Ron's older brothers, Fred and George.

You waited for Harry and Ron , then the five of you walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The doors to the Great Hall flew open to reveal a herd of scared looking first years being lead to the front f the giant room by professor McGonagall. You couldn't wait for the sorting to be over; you were starving and wanted to eat.

Finally the sorting was done and Dumbledore stood and made his usual welcome back speech. After the customary speech was over the feast appeared in front of you which you hurriedly and ate. When you were grabbing your second helping of baked chicken when you glanced up and met with a pair of ice blue eyes from across the hall. You quickly looked and back to your friends. When you were done, you walked with every one back to the Gryffindor common room. You glanced down at your watch and saw it was a quarter until 8.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go for a walk." You said as you stood up a started to walk out.

"I'll come with you!" Harry said standing up too.

"Umm…no that's ok. I just want some time to think"

"O…ok." You smiled at him and walked out of the common room. You walked through the dimly lit hallways until you reached the room of requirement. You walked in a saw that Malfoy wasn't there yet.

The room was very cozy with a big marble fireplace, a big cushiony couch across from it and stacks upon stacks of books. You walked over to one of the shelves and pulled down a book that looked interesting. You went over to the couch and sat down to read while waiting for Malfoy. After a couple of minutes of waiting for him; you looked at your watch and saw it was 8:10.

'_Well Malfoy probably isn't coming… oh well either way I get to read this book'_

Five minutes later the door opened and Malfoy walked in.

"Hey Lexi, sorry I'm late I had to try and get rid of Pansy. I swear that girl is a freakin' stalker!"

"Oh...it's ok…" You turned your attention back to your book and began to read again. He walked over and sat down next to you on the couch. He looked over at you and stared while you were reading. After a while it got seriously annoying. You closed your book and looked up at him.

"Why did you want me to come here?" you asked slightly apprehensive.

"Oh yeah…that...um..."Malfoy said now refusing to make eye-contact with you. You were starting to get aggravated.

"You _what_!" you said harshly.

"I wanted to apologize…" immediately your expression softened,

"For what?"

"for saying that awful thing to you on the train"

" Oh…"

"Yeah…that was out of line Lexi. I'm really, _really_ sorry about that."

You looked at him stunned. Never had Draco Malfoy been so nice to anybody and never had he apologized to anyone other than his parents; it flattered you.

"Thank you Malf- I mean Draco." You said sincerely.

He looked at you surprised, "You called me Draco." You couldn't help but giggle at him.

""Yes I did, I mean, it's only polite since you've been calling me by my first name all day!"

He smiled genuinely at you. _'Awww he looks cute when he smiles, instead of that silly smirk! Wait what am I saying! It's still Draco!_

" I like you calling me by my first name."

"Me too." You smiled.

For the next few hours, you and Draco sat on the couch talking anything and everything; just getting to know each other.

"I like this side of you Draco. Why are you such an ass sometimes?"

With this Draco looked away, he looked as if he was debating whether to tell you.

"Because…it's the way I was taught. I was taught to treat others. Like I was better, but now I know that's wrong."

"Really?"

He looked back up and his eyes met yours, "Really. I don't want to be like my father and hurt someone and not even care."

"What made you change?"

"Last year at the Department of Mysteries when Lestrange killed Sirius as if it were nothing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and how my father treated me for the past couple of years and how you cried on the train because of what I said."

"How did that change you?"

"I dunno, I guess maybe seeing how sad, it made you... And then again it could be how hard you punch." He said laughing.

This made you burst into a fit of laughter. You looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Oh wow Draco it's 12:30"

"Wow"

"We probably should get going; I can't be completely dead tomorrow"

"Yeah me neither."

You both stood up and walked out the door and said your goodbyes before turning opposite ways to walk to your separate common rooms. You reached the common room and walked up to your dorm an found the Hermione and Danielle were already asleep- or so you thought. You changed your clothes and climbed into bed.

Just as you were about to fall asleep the lights switched on and Danielle and Hermione were at your bed-side.

"Where have you been!" Hermione asked harshly

"Never mind where! Who were you with?" Danielle asked.

"Well _mothers!_ For your information I went on a walk and didn't feel like coming back yet so I went to the room of requirement to read." _I should just tell them about Draco, _you thought_, but what would they say? Probably jump down my throat…best not test that theory…_

"_WHO _was with you?" Danielle asked again

"NO ONE! I was by myself, why?"

"We just thought you were-" Danielle started.

"_We_ did not!_ You _did Danielle. Honestly do you think Lexi would go off with someone and not tell us?"Hermione stated

'_Crap…"_ you thought.

"Yeah I guess your right" Danielle answered.

"Guys! Ok great to know you care but go back to bed before we are all dead tired for our classes tomorrow!"

Both girls grumbled something inaudible before walking back to their beds and falling asleep. You, however, couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

'_He really has change, and he so sweet! He seemed so sincere when he apologized. Don't get your hopes up though girl…he couldn't have had a change of heart that fast…or can he?'_

You rolled over onto your side and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

HAHA ok so I know I haven't written in like forever. Bt seriously ii have a good reason. School was about to start and i had a mass amount of homework due and then when school did finally start i had ALOT of homework because of 2 AP classes and was learning how to do it all and what i want to do. So yeah i figured it out and yeah i plan on having more out sooner, no more making you guys wait.

Dissclaimer: I don't on any of J.K Rowling's characters but Lexi and Danielle are mine

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning you woke up to your alarm clock blaring loudly in your ear. Grumpily you reached over and turned it off. You got out of bed and walked to the bathroom for a shower. Soon you stepped out wrapped in a robed with the towel twisted around your head. You walked over to your shared vanity and sat down to style your hair. You turned on your curling iron.

_Its funny _you thought _we are witches and yet there are no spells to style your hair; just to change its color and dry it._

By now both of your roommates were awake and had taken their showers as well. You said the spell to dry your hair then used your thick curling iron to straighten it, curl your long bangs and to curl the ends under. You did your makeup very lightly as usual. First you put on foundation, then slightly darker powder, some mascara and finally a tinted pink lip gloss. You then went and put on your customary Gryffindor robes. You thought you looked rather cute in your school girl uniform. When all three of you were ready; you walked down to the great hall for breakfast. You walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry on your right, Danielle on your left and Ron and Hermione across form you. The food appeared and you all began to eat.

"Soo… Carrot-top...how've you been?" you asked taking another bite of scrambled eggs.

"Pretty good, Dads been freakishly busy. What about you? Got any plans to torture Filch? Fred and George would be disappointed if you didn't."

"HAHA yeah I do! But I need to get to Hogsmead to pick up some _supplies_"

"Like what?" Harry asked while looking at you mischievously.

"Wouldn't you like to know Golden boy."

"Golden boy? That's a new one…"

"HA! I like it!" Danielle added

"Yeah me too." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

The conversation carried on like this until McGonagall came around with the schedules. When you received yours, Harry peered over your shoulder to catch a glance at it.

"Wow Lexi! All advanced classes. You're a freakin genius."

"Nah, it just comes easy. What about you? Do we have any classes together?"

"Umm…let's see…we have Advanced potions and Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Sweet, at least Snape won't have me all to himself this year. Last year was murder…"

"No joking I know."

"Hermione and Danielle, what about you?" you questioned

"Umm…I have all advanced classes too, except for divination. That class is pointless." Hermione answered

"I like divination…."Danielle said offended, "but no advanced classes here. I'm with Ron most of my day."

"Awww that's cool, well I have all advanced classes _including _divination." You said. Hermione just rolled her eyes, which made you chuckle.

"Well guys gotta go, Trelawney is waiting" You said in a sing-song voice.

You then stood up and skipped out of the Great hall all the way to your dormitory where you left your bag. You then walked to the divination hallway where you climbed the rope ladder to the classroom and took a seat in the back. Most of the class was already there when you arrived.

You were starring out of the window to your left absentmindedly, waiting for class to star, when you felt someone sit down next to you. You looked over and saw none other than Draco smiling at you.

"Why hello Lexi! Didn't think I'd see you in advanced divination."

"The same could be said about you Mr. Malfoy."

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"Of course not, who else is going to entertain me all period?"

"Ha-ha yeah I know"

It was at this moment that Professor Trelawney decided to make her appearance. She was decorated in her usual interesting choice of robes and untamed hair.

"Welcome to Advanced Divination. I trust we do not have to go over the class room regulations since they have not change. Therefore we will just continue with our first lesson." She stated very animatedly "Today we will be looking into our crystal balls. They have already been provided on your desks as you can see. So please partner up with the person sitting next to you ad turn your books to page 45."

"Should you go first or do you want to go first?" you asked trying to be sly. However _trying _was the key word.

"Ladies first." Draco answered smirking.

"Ugh... You were supposed to say you wanted to go first."

"I know..." He said smirking wider.

"Fine…" you looked into the crystal ball not expecting to see anything. But a picture started to form. You saw yourself with Draco standing in front of you. You could tell he was saying something horrible from his gestures and soon you were crying. Harry then appeared by your side and looked concerned. After, he turned on Draco and punched him with such a force you have never seen; then he pulled you away.

You looked up at Draco slightly shocked.

"What's wrong Lexi? What did you see?" you debated whether or not you should tell him but decided to anyway and he listened.

"Wow…." Was all he could respond with.

"Yeah" you said; trying to figure out why that would happen.

"Well don't worry Lexi. You and I will make sure that never happens."

You smiled warmly at him, "Your turn"

"Right. Got it."

He peered down into the ball with a vacant expression, but it soon turned into intrigue. This , however, didn't last long. He looked back up at you. His eyes were glazed and he looked as if he was studying you; trying to figure out something, but what you couldn't tell.

"What did you see Draco?"

"I saw…"

"You saw…what?"

"I saw you and me in some towerish thing with a window and we were…um…kissing."

"Oh…well that's …interesting…"

"Yeah well…uh…" He looked as if he was debating something deep within. You continued to look into his entrancing ice blue eyes.

Suddenly he asked "Do you want to meet me in the room of requirement again tonight?"

"How about the astronomy tower tonight instead. The sky is supposed to be crystal clear and I would love some stargazing."

"Sounds good to me but can we meet at 9? You know so I have more time to ditch Pansy."

"OK" you said smiling wide.

Draco's POV

"Your turn Draco"

Right. Got it."

You looked down into the crystal ball and saw nothing at first but a swirling white cloud.

_Its going to rain? _

The cloud turned into a stone tower with a window. You saw Lexi standing there, staring out the window into the midnight sky. Someone walked up behind her and turned her around. It was you? You wiped her tears away with your thumb and seemed to be saying something to her. She smiled and you _kissed _her.

_What the Hell?!_

You looked up at Lexi and saw her looking at you.

_Could that really happen? I mean I don't hate her anymore but could I really like her that way? She's just my friend…I think-. _You were broken out of your thoughts by Lexi asking "What did you see Draco?"

"I saw…"

"You saw…what?"

"I saw you and me in some towerish thing with a window and we were…um…kissing."

"Oh…well that's …interesting…"

"Yeah well…uh…"

You began to debate with yourself if you should ask her to meet you again. You didn't want to risk losing her as a friend. But the minute her eyes connected with yours you knew things were changing.

"Do you want to meet me in the room of requirement again tonight?"

"How about the astronomy tower tonight instead. The sky is supposed to be crystal clear and I would love some stargazing."

"Sounds good to me but can we meet at 9? You know so I have more time to ditch Pansy."_ I need all the time I can get. _

"OK" you said smiling wide.

Your POV

The bell rang and you and Draco walked out of Divination.

"So what class do you have now?" he asked

"Ugh! Advanced potions. I HATE Snape!"

"Nuh-uh me too!"

"Wait you hate potions or you hate Snape?"

"Both…I think."

_He's so funny. I wonder why he changed. He's kinda hott too. Wait NO! He's a friend…just a friend…._

"Walk with me?" he asked you.

"Sure."

"Then off to potions we go m'lady!"

He gestured with his arms into a sweeping motion for the full affect and offering you his arm. This made you giggle as you took his arm which in turn made him smile.


End file.
